


It's US

by SyupeoBWanna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Abuse and Violence, Other, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyupeoBWanna/pseuds/SyupeoBWanna
Summary: Wannaone just finished their world tour. The company told them last week at the company meeting that they will have a comeback in 2 months. But, some unfortunate things happen to one of the member, Ong Seongwu. One after another. It all started a week after the incident Seongwu got injured at the airport after he was pulled by a sasaeng. He didn’t get hurt badly but the management look very seriously at this matter. They warned the manager to be extra careful and if something happens again, the manager has to be fully responsible. That manager hold a grudge towards Seongwu. What will happen? (TT.TT)





	1. ~1~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fic of Ong Seongwu & Wannaone. This is my 1st time writing about abuse & violence fics. So, i hope you will understand why it quite suck. hehe  
> It's not new fic, but i only bring it from my Asianfanfics acc (SyupeoBWanna).

WannaOne morning has been chaos since morning. After they get the members to get ready for their practice, they are now fighting over who should prepare a breakfast. They use rock, paper, scissors to choose the one who have to prepare breakfast for everyone. Daehwi lost the bet and he have to prepare the breakfast. Daehwi start making sandwiches but he couldn’t stop nagging at his members. Everyone laughs because they find its funny the way Daehwi keep nagging at them. Minhyun go to kitchen and help Daehwi to prepare the breakfast. When it’s done, he call everyone to eat. They are complaining because it’s only sandwich, “Aahh.. Daehwi-yah. You know that I can’t eat bread at morning. I have to eat rice.”, Seongwu said. Daehwi look at him, “Just eat. We gonna be late for practice.You should be thankful because I prepare sandwiches for you guys. I’m thinking giving you only cold water. But, since I know that we are going to practice today, I prepare this sandwich. Just eat!”, everyone is laughing at Daehwi. After breakfast, they went down to the parking space to wait for their manager. After few minutes, their van arrived.

 

All WannaOne members have entered the van. Seongwu then remembered that he left his phone at his bed so he runs up to their dorm to get his phone. He saw his manager and asked why did he follow him upstairs but the manager grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall, “You are such a bother! Because of you, I almost lost my job. Why can’t you just take care of yourself, huh?”, the manager said. Seongwu is shocked,  “I don’t understand what you are trying to tell me hyung.”. The manager got mad and keep poking Seongwu head, “Of course you don’t. You are stupid. That’s why they forced me to take care of you. Your got hurt after your fan attacked you, and I’m the one who have to pay for everything. I almost lost my job because of you!”, Seongwu knows why his manager got mad. He said that he will talk to the management about this matter and the manager got mad again and threatened him, “No need! They still let me do my job but if something happen to you guys while under my supervision, I will really lost my job. And, if you dare to tell members or anyone else about this matter, I’m gonna kill you.”, the manager said furiously while grabbing his hair. The manager let him go and giving him signal that he can walk. He follow behind Seongwu’s back. Seongwu was still in shock and he feel like crying. When he reached their van, he look at his manager and the manager give him a warning with a deadly stare. The members asked him what took him so long and he lied that he forget where he put his phone.

 

…

 

At the practice room, Seongwu couldn’t focus on the practice. He couldn’t forget what just happen this morning. He was shocked because the manager who he treats as his hyung did that to him. Now, he knows the reason why his managers always staring at him with dissatisfaction. They stop practicing again for the 5th time, “Seongwu-ah, are you okay? Are you not feeling well? This is your 5th mistake already.”, Jisung asked him with full of concern. Seongwu was shocked and shake his head, “No, I’m fine. Just a bit tired. I’m sorry. I need to go to the toilet.”, he said and walked out from the practice room before Jisung got to say anything. The manager followed him to the toilet and use the sink beside him, “Yahh.. Act normal. Your member could notice you have a problem. If they know about this, I will drag them into this. You want that?”, he said and stare at Seongwu through the mirror. Seongwu ignore him and went back to the practice room, “I’m sorry hyung. I had a stomach ache just now and I couldn’t hold it. So, I just run out like that. I’m sorry again. Can we continue the practice?”, he said to his members. They keep asking if he’s really okay and asked him to be careful of what he eat but they didn’t get any answer so they continue the practice.

 

…

 

On their 2nd week of practice, everyone is working hard since their comeback date is getting nearer. Since last week, the members keep saying that Seongwu is their manager’s favourite dongsaeng because he always bring Seongwu when he went out to buy food for them. He just smile to them but, the things that they didn’t know, he always got hit by the manager in the car. He tried to run away from the manager during rest time, but he got a threat message from the manager, “If you didn’t come to the car in 10 minutes, your members will get it.”, he knows. The managers will drag his members if he didn’t get to the car. The moment he enter the car, the manager pull him harshly and giving him a deadly stare, “Why must you make me angry, Seongwu-ah! When I asked you nice, please do it! Don’t make me angry!”, he said as he hit Seongwu head then he the car steering. Seongwu is trembling because he feels so scared and feeling like crying and he keep apologizing to him. The manager drive off as he calmed down, “If you did it again one more time, your members will pay for it. Got it?”, he smirked and look at Seongwu. Seongwu just noded. He really wish he could run back to his family and tell them everything. But he is so scared. He scared that his members will have to face the things that he’s been facing right now.

 

…

 

His manager look at Seongwu with a smirk while he beat all the members one by one except Seongwu. Seongwu begged to his manager to let them go and beat him instead of the members, “This is what you get after you tell them about me. I warned you before! But, you still dare to tell them about this! Now your members have to pay for your doing.”, the manager said. Seongwu cry so hard and keep begging at the manager to stop when he see his members looking so weak after being beaten up by his manager.

 

...

 

\- TO BE CONTINUE -


	2. ~2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not new fic, but i only bring it from my Asianfanfics acc (SyupeoBWanna).
> 
> I'm sorry for my bad english and all the typos and the grammar error. :3  
> Hope you guys will enjoy this fic even my english will make you guys roll your eyes. :'D

The manager look at Seongwu with a smirk while he beat all the members one by one except Seongwu. Seongwu begged to his manager to let them go and beat him instead of the members, “This is what you get after you tell them about me. I warned you before! But, you still dare to tell them about this! Now your members have to pay for your doing.”, the manager said. Seongwu cry so hard and keep begging at the manager to stop when he see his members looking so weak after being beaten up by his manager.

 

…

 

Jisung shaking Seongwu shoulder to wake him up as he’s been mumbling and crying in his sleep. The other members look so worried because they’ve been trying to wake him up for almost five minutes but Seongwu still didn’t wake up, “Seongwu-ah. Ong Seongwu. Open your eyes.”, Jisung shaking Seongwu body and slap his cheek lightly. Minhyun enter the room with a glass of water and sprinkle some water to Seongwu’s face. Seongwu open his eyes and panting so hard and shocked when he saw his members. He let out a sigh of relieve because it's only a dream. His tears still streaming down on his cheek. They look a bit relieve when they saw Seongwu open his eyes, “It’s okay Seongwu-ah. Its’ just a dream. It’s a dream,” Minhyun said. He look at his members and let out a relieved sigh. Daniel climbed up to Seongwu's bed and now sitting in front of Seongwu then wiped the older tears away, “What happen? Are you having a nightmare? We are going to call manager hyung if you didn’t wake up just now.”, Sungwoon said. Seongwu was so shocked after hearing the manager’s name and he cry again, “No. No. No. Don’t call him. Ple-please. Don- Don’t call him. Please.. I’m begging you.”, he is trembling and crying so hard. Daniel hug him, “Okay. Okay. We are not calling him. We only said we are going to call him if you didn’t wake up. We are so worried of you. You are fine now, hyung. Calm down.”, he said worriedly. The other members was shocked to see Seongwu right now. This is their first time seeing Seongwu like this. Jisung then asked everyone to go back to their room and let Seongwu rest.  Daniel and Jisung try to make Seongwu calm down and after 30 minutes, Seongwu back to sleep. Jisung then went back to his bed. Daniel decide to sleep with Seongwu because he scared Seongwu might have the nightmare again. Daniel knows Seongwu is hiding something from them and he promise to himself that he will protect his favourite hyung. He hug the older one and they sleep in that position until the morning.

 

…

 

The next day at the practice room. Before they start practicing, the members gathered around Seongwu and asked him about what happen last night and if he have any problem that he would like to share. He looked at his members and fighting with his own thoughts if he should just tell them or keep it to himself. But, he remembered the dream he had last night and he shaking his head to brushed off the memories of his nightmare last night. He smiled, “I was just- having nightmare. Sorry for making you guys worried. I’m fine. Don’t worry okay?”, he lied. His members know, Seongwu is lying, “But, I was so shocked when you cry after we said we are going to call manager hyung.”, Seongwu flinched at hearing manager’s name. He smile at his members, “Oh. I- I just- don’t want- ma-manager hyung got worried. Yeah.. Well, it’s mid-midnight. Poor manager hyung if he come that far only because I have a nightmare. Really. You guys don't have to worry. I'm really fine. I'm sorry for making you guys worried last night.”, Seongwu lied. Daniel just about to open his mouth to ask something again but got cut by Seongwu, “I think it’s better if we start practicing now. We don’t have much time right.”, he stand up and walked to his position. The members look at each other and they just follow him. They think that maybe Seongwu is not ready to tell them. Seongwu heart almost stop beating the moment he saw through the mirror, his manager standing at the door with a mad expression and he staring at him. Seongwu immediately look at the floor and try to ignore the manager presence. He knows, the manager had overhead their conversation and Seongwu knows that he is in trouble.

 

After practicing for almost 4 hours straight, they decide to take a rest since it's near lunch hour. The members gather and making a circle. They sharing their drinks and making jokes to each other. Their manager approach them and clapping, “Wow. You guys practiced so hard and your dance looks so perfect! Your fan will fall in love with your comeback.”, he said with a smile and crouching behind Seongwu. Seongwu lost his smile. The members laugh but Seongwu was so nervous and he only let out a fake smile while looking straight to the floor. He hate the fact that the manager is behind him and he could see from the mirror in front him, the manager is smiling and trying to steal a glance towards him. He couldn't pick his head up, “But hyung, we still need to practice harder. That’s only like 60% from the whole performance, hyung.”, Daniel said with smile. The manager patted Daniel shoulder, “It’s okay. You guys can do this. As a reward for your hardwork today, I will buy you guys a lunch! Take my card and go to any restaurant you want. It’s my treat!” he said while giving his card to them. Seongwu is the only one who didn’t smile. He is so scared of his manager but in the same time, he also mad at him because he act like nothing happen after everything he did to him for the last 3 weeks. Everyone stand up in unison and some of them are jumping in joy at thought of having a meal. They walked to the door, their manager grabbed Seongwu arm, “Seongwu-ah. Can you stay with me for a while? I have something to talk with you. You guys can go first, he will come after you later.”, he said with a smile. Seongwu flinched and scared. He could feel that something bad gonna happen. He look at his members with a scared look and eyes crying for help. But, his members didn’t notice as they are busy choosing place to eat, "Ok hyung. Seongwu-ah, we will text you the restaurant name later. Bye~", and went out after bowing to their manager. Seongwu knows he’s in trouble. Big trouble.. 

 

…

 

\- TO BE CONTINUE -


	3. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new fic, but i only bring it here from my Asianfanfics acc (SyupeoBWanna).
> 
> I'm sorry for my bad english and all the typos and the grammar error. :3  
> Hope you guys will enjoy this fic even my english will make you guys roll your eyes. :'D

…

 

They are so excited when their manager said he gonna treat them their lunch. They are joking around with each other while walking to the elevator. They are so excited for their lunch, “Finally! We are not gonna eat jjajjangmyeong again.” Jihoon said. The members laugh, “I know right. For today, I want to eat pizza!”, Daniel said excitedly. Some members agree, “Eyyy. We should eat something more expensive since manager hyung gonna pay for it?” Jaehwan said and the other members laugh. The elevator door in front of them opened, “Oh! Wait! I forgot to bring my phone!”, Daniel said. The other members complaining, “Seriously Kang Daniel? You only noticed it right after this door open?”, Sungwoon rolled his eyes. Daniel giggled, “Eyy, I’m sorry. I really didn’t notice it. Please wait for me, please?”, Daniel said with a puppy eyes while pouting. Jisung hit Daniel’s head jokingly. Jihoon whispered something to Woojin and they look at Daniel, "It's okay Daniel, let me and Woojin follow you.", Jihoon said. Daniel stare at both of them jokingly, "Yah. You guys left your phone too right? But Jisung hyung only hit me. This is not fair!", he said with a pout. Everyone laugh at Daniel, “Aigoo, these kid. You kids better hurry up. Go get your phone now! I’m hungry.” Jisung said while trying to hit them. Daniel, Jihoon, and Woojin avoided then stick out their tongue to Jisung and run back to their practice room. The others laughing at Jisung reaction. 

 

…

 

At the same time in the practice room. After the members leave, the manager peeks through the door to see the members walking to the elevator. When he was convinced that the members are far enough, he walk to Seongwu. Seongwu was so scared to look at his manager. He keep looking at the floor. The moment his members leave, he knows, he’s gonna be in trouble. He could hear his manager steps walking towards him. His manager grabbed his face to look at him, “Did you tell your members?”, his eyes flaring with anger. Seongwu was so scared that he couldn’t talk, he only shake his head as he was trembling, “I asked you. DID YOU TELL YOUR MEMBERS?!”, the managers yelled at Seongwu. Seongwu flinched and tears flowing down oh his cheek, “N-No. Th-They- ne-never- kn-know a-about this. I swear they- they never know about this. Pl-please let me go.”, Seongwu begging while holding the manager’s arm. The manager smirked, “You think I’m stupid like you? What the things you guys talked about this morning, huh? Huh?! You think I’m stupid?!” , the manager yelled and slapped Seongwu while his other hand is grabbing Seongwu’s hair. Seongwu fall down to floor. Seongwu really want to cry for help but he is too scared of his manager. Seongwu tears couldn’t stop flowing, “Hyung.. Really. They didn’t know anything about this. I-I only tell them I had a nightmare last night. I swear they never know anything about you hit me. I’m so-sorry hyung. Please let me go. Please. This is hurt.”, Seongwu said while kneeling and begging for his life. The manager pulled Seongwu up by his hair and he slapped him few times and throws him to the floor. Seongwu scream because of pain. The manager grabbed Seongwu hair, “I told you before. If someone know about this, I’m gonna kill you!,”, the manager said as he let go of Seongwu hair’s harshly and make Seongwu head banged to the floor. Seongwu crying so hard because of all the pain at his body. Suddenly he feel a pain at his lower abdomen because his manager kicked his stomach. He scream in pain while holding his stomach. He gather his energy to crawl towards the door. He wants to run away from there. He don't want to get hit again. But, even before he could reach the door, the manager pulled him back, "Where are you trying to go?! I'm not finish with you!", the manager pull Seongwu collar and slapped him. Seongwu is now hopeless. He only think that he gonna die in his mad manager’s hand.

 

Daniel, Jihoon, and Woojin is 2 rooms away from their practice room when they heard a cries and scream. They look at each other with a confuse and shocked expression. Then they heard someone said, “Hyung.. Really. They didn’t know anything about this. I-I only tell them I had a nightmare last night. I swear they never know anything about you hit me. I’m so-sorry hyung. Please let me go. Please. This is hurt.”, it was Ong Seongwu. Their member, Ong Seongwu. They are shocked and confused why did Seongwu begging like that to their manager until they heard a sound someone got slapped and heard Seongwu screaming in pain. Daniel, Jihoon and Woojin eyes is flaring in fire. They are so mad and sad at the same time after they heard Seongwu screaming like that. Daniel clenched his hand in anger and asked Woojin to call the other members. Daniel and Jihoon waiting outside their practice room. They are shaking because of anger when they heard Seongwu crying and begging for his live. It sound so heartbraking. When Daniel saw other members running towards them, Daniel open the door and dart towards the manager. He grabbed his collar and start punching his face. Jihoon, and Sungwoon then joined Daniel beating their manager. Seongwu feel so scared and try to sit up and dragging his weak body to the wall. He hug his knee and sobbing so hard. He feels sore all over his body. Daniel, Jihoon, and Sungwoon kicking and throwing punch at their manager. Minhyun, Jinyoung, and Jaehwan try to stop their members, “Yah! Stop this! You guys have to stop!”, Minhyun yelled. Jihoon stared at Minhyun with a red face because of anger, “This bast*rd just beat Seongwu hyung!”, he yelled. Minhyun hold his hand, “Yes! I know! But, we should send this bast*rd to jail! It’s no use if he die right here. Seongwu can’t get his justice if this guy die! So, you guys need to stop right now!”, Minhyun yelled. Jihoon, Sungwoon, and Daniel stop beating the manager but Daniel managed to throw his last punch that make the manager passed out.

 

Seongwu was so traumatized that he bury his face between his knee and covering both his ears with hands. The image of the manager angry face and how he got beaten up with no mercy just now keep coming to his mind. Jisung and Daehwi try to approach him and Daehwi try to touch Seongwu's arm to comfort him. Seongwu was shocked at the sudden touch, “NO! NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! I PROMISE I DIDN’T TELL THEM ANYTHING! I SWEAR! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M SORRY HYUNG! I'M SORRY! I WILL NOT TELL THEM! PLEASE LET ME GO!”, Seongwu dragged his body to the corner, screaming and shaking his head vigorously while covering his ears. Jisung panic at Seongwu sudden reaction and try to comfort him, “Seongwu-yah. It’s me. Jisung hyung. Seongwu-yah.”, he said while sobbing. He feel so hurt looking at his dongsaeng hurting like this. Woojin and Guanlin then come with the security to arrest the fainted manager. The members then rushed to Seongwu after he screamed, “Hyung. It’s me. It’s me. Daniel. Shh.. Shh.. Shh.. It’s okay. It's okay.. It’s over, hyung. We are here. Please look at us.”, Daniel hold Seongwu wrist. Seongwu flinched and he try to fight back at first but he feels relieved when he heard Daniel’s voice. He looks up and saw his members in front of him looking at him worriedly. He hugged Daniel, “I’m- I’m scared. He- he wants to ki-kill me. He-he-…“, before he could finish his words, Seongwu passed out in Daniel arm.

 

…

 

\- TO BE CONTINUE-


	4. ~4~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not new fic, but i only bring it from my Asianfanfics acc (SyupeoBWanna).
> 
> I'm sorry for my bad english and all the typos and the grammar error. :3  
> Hope you guys will enjoy this fic even my english will make you guys roll your eyes. :'D

…

 

WannaOne now is waiting at the hospital. Seongwu parents is now on their way to the hospital after hearing the news from Jisung. The ambulance arrived few minutes after Seongwu passed out. They feel guilty towards Seongwu. They keep blaming themself for not noticing everything that happened to Seongwu. "No wonder he was so scared of that bast*rd last time.", Sungwoon said. The members couldn't say a word. They are worried of Seongwu and deep inside their heart, they feel very guilty towards him. Jihoon sigh, "So, the bruise at his wrist last week is because of that bast*rd? How could- he do that?", Jihoon said as his tears flowing down. Jisung didn't know how to comfort his members as he feels the same as the others, "It must be really hard for Seongwu. He didn't even dare to tell us. If only I could take all his pain. That bast*rd should hit me instead of Seongwu.", Jisung said in sobbing mess. Daniel was so mad at himself. He keep blaming himself for everything happened to Seongwu. He already promised to himself that he will protect Seongwu in no matter situation. Seongwu's voice begging for his own life still lingering in his mind. He let out a loud sigh, turn to the wall behind him and punched the wall, "This is my fault. I should have protect him. I should have protect Seongwu hyung. I didn't even know he is hurt. I even treated that bast*rd nicely right in front of Seongwu hyung.", Daniel plopped down on the floor and finally broke into tears. The other members look at him and they went to hug him, "Maybe Seongwu hyung didn't want us to get worried. It's not your fault hyung. It's our fault for not protecting Seongwu hyung. Our fault..", Jinyoung said in tears. The doctors come out and inform about Seongwu conditions. The doctor said that Seongwu is fine but his body still weak. No fracture but bruises all over his body. They sound a bit relieved after hearing the news. They got permission to meet him and the doctor said he still not awake. The moment they enter Seongwu's room, they broke into tears. Some of them get out of the room and crying outside.They couldn't stand seeing Seongwu who is lying on the bed with full of bruises, looking very weak. Daniel, Jinyoung, Woojin, Guanlin, Sungwoon, and Minhyun slowly walked to Seongwu's bed. Daniel hold Seongwu's hand and they keep saying sorry towards Seongwu. 

 

…

 

When WannaOne heard the news that Seongwu is awake they rushed to the hospital. WannaOne was informed that his family is in the room with him. They let Seongwu spend some times with his family. They know that he need his family the most right now. They wait patiently outside Seongwu's room. They are nervous and scared, thinking that Seongwu might hate them and blame them for everything. Seongwu's mother call them to enter the room. She said Seongwu is looking for them. They look at each other before entering Seongwu's room. Jisung take the lead and they walk to Seongwu's bed. They are now standing around his bed. Silent. Seongwu's force himself to smile and look at his members. 'They look...messy.', Seongwu thought. None of them dare to say anything, "You guys look messy. Where is my handsome friends?", Seongwu try to throw a joke. No response. Jisung took a deeo breath and look at Seongwu's eyes, "Seongwu-yah. We are.. Sorry...Sorry Seongwu-ah.", Jisung said and tears drop. He could hear his members crying. It's now Daniel's turn to speak, "We are sorry because we never know. We are sorry because.. because we didn't protect you. We are sorry for everything. This is our fault. I'm sorry hyung.", he said as he cry. Seongwu is shocked at his members reaction. He never know that his members will cry because of him. He didn't know that his members is blaming themselves for everything happened to him. He feel guilty for making his members feeling that way, "What are you guys talking about? No. This is no one faults. This- This is that bast*rd fault! He's the one who make me suffer like this. And it's my fault for not telling you guys. It was never your fault. It's my fault.Please forgive me for not telling you guys.. Please forgive me because I even have a thought that you guys- didn't care about me- because when I'm awake, you are not here. But, my mom said that you guys have been waiting since last night. You guys only went home this morning and come again straight away after you heard that i woke up. She said you guys are waiting outside. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..", Seongwu said between his tears. The members was shocked after hearing Seongwu's word. They hug him, "No. You don't have to apologize Seongwu. It's not your fault. Please don't apologize.", Minhyun said. Only their crying could be heard. They tighten the group hugs. 

 

After everyone has calm down, "I'm sorry Seongwu-ah. But, how this-..", Minhyun hesitated and continue his word, "No. No. Never mind. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this topic-", Minhyun said but Seongwu cut his words, "It's okay. I'm fine.", Seongwu take a deep breath before he start talking again,  "He's mad at me because the management ask him to do a better job taking care of us from our fans or he will lost his job. He put the blame on me because of the incident at the airport. He followed me when I went to take my phone last time and start threatened me. He said that..If I ever tell anyone about this, I will have to pay for it. Maybe he will really- kill me. Since that day, he always followed me to make sure i didn't open my mouth. I try to run away from him once. But he threatened me and said he will asked someone else to take my place. I'm scared he might hurt any of you so i went to him. When i entered the van, he grabbed my wrist and pull me harshly. Then, he hit- me again.", Seongwu let out a heavy sigh and shake his his head when the memories of his manager beating him up come to his mind. A tears drop. He take  a deep breath then continue, "He said-If I tell any members, he will- beat you guys instead of me. I was so scared that time. The thought of seeing you guys got beaten up instead of me is hurting me. I don't want any of you to face the thing tha i've been through.. So, I thought, keeping it to myself is the best choice. That morning, he overheard our conversation. He thought that I told you guys about everything he did to me. That's why he was so mad and- and- he- ", Seongwu said as his tears flowing down. Daniel stop Seongwu from continuing his story, "Okay. Okay. Enough. We are sorry. You don't have to tell us anything. We know everything now and we are here for you. Always.", Daniel said as he hug Seongwu followed by other members. 

 

…Month later...

 

The manager was arrested by the police and sentenced to 15 years in prison. He was kicked out from the company. Seongwu lives with his family after leaving the hospital. His members also think that it's a good idea for him to calm down and forget all the bad things that happen. After a month, Seongwu tells his parents that he want to go back to his dorm. He said that he's fine and want to meet his members. His mother looks at him worriedly, “Son. Are you sure, you are fine going back to your dorm?”, Seongwu’s father asked him. Seongwu smile and noded, “Erm. I’m fine now. I still have to go back to my dorm. I’m totally fine now. It’s been a month since that- that incident. I’m really fine. Omma and Appa knows right, I’m your son. So, i'm a strong man.”, he smiles as he hold both him mom and dad hands. He hugs them to tell them that he is really fine. The next week, Daniel, Jisung, and Sungwoon fetched Seongwu from his parents house. Seongwu hugs his family and walk out with Daniel, Jisung, and Sungwoon. When he reached their van, he look at their new manager and hesitated to enter the van. The members look at each other and Jisung pat his shoulder, “Seongwu-yah. He is our new manager. He's been our manager for a month now. You don’t have to worry. I know him personally. He is my friend when I was a trainee with MMO. Daniel knows him too.”, Seongwu look at him with a smile. He enter their van and took the seat at the back. Daniel sit beside him, Jisung sit right in front of him and Sungwoon sit at the other side. He waved at his family as the van start moving. Daniel noticed that Seongwu looked a bit nervous so he hold his hand and tell him that everything will be fine and he will always stay beside him. Jisung and Sungwoon look at Seongwu and chat with him to make him feel relaxed. 

 

…

 

Wannaone make a small party welcoming Seongwu back to their dorm. The members was so excited when they see Seongwu entered their dorm. Seongwu hug everyone with a smile and keep saying that he miss them. They seat at the couch, while Minhyun and Jaehwan is setting up the table for lunch. The others are having a chat and joking around with each other. After a while, Seongwu call Minhyun and Jaehwan to join them at the couch, “Thank you for saving me. Thank you for staying with me. And I’m sorry because I didn’t tell you guys about the truth. And I'm sorry for making everyone worried.” Seongwu said with a smile while looking at his members one by one. The members really respected Seongwu. He is a strong guy. He still can smile even after everything he went through. Alone. Daniel look at Seongwu, “Hyung, in future, please tell us if you have any problem. Please don’t keep it to yourself.”, he hold Seongwu hand. Jisung is tearing up, “Kids. We are brothers. Please remember that. If any of you have any problems, please let us know. Even if someone is against you that’s mean that person is against us all! Tell us. It's not only you. It's us! I’m telling this to all of you, huh! You hear me?”, Jisung said jokingly and make his members laughs. Jihoon looks at his members, “Ermm.. Group hugs?”, he said while spreading his hands for a hug. Everyone shared a warm hug and they are so happy to be together again.  After the hug, Seongwu look at his members, “Baegopayo~”, he said while pouting and making everyone laughs. Since then, they promised that they will protect each other because that is what family for. 

 

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeennddd!!! Thank you for reading! <3  
> Comments would be so nice! :'D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I know it look rush. lol  
> but, i told you guys this is my 2nd fics so my writing is quite bad. hahaha  
> Maybe I will re-write and repair some parts but idk when. :D  
> I would appreciate and love you if you willing to leave a comment. :'D 
> 
> Follow me on :  
> Twitter @ongswu_onge  
> AFF : SyupeoBWanna


End file.
